


Marry Me (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: Bucky gets distracted with watching the reader laugh and thinks about how he came to love her, along with a little proposal to wrap it all up





	Marry Me (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

Bucky stood beside Steve in the Avengers Tower kitchen and watched you laughing to something that Natasha had told you. You looked so happy to him and that was how he always wanted you to stay. He had completely started to ignore what Steve was trying to tell him as he was too busy watching you and Nat.  
“Buck-“  
You put your arm around Natasha’s neck and pulled her in for a hug, continuing to laugh.  
“Bucky-“  
You looked over your shoulder and caught the eye of your boyfriend, smirking at him as you released Natasha. “James, Steve is trying to talk to you.”  
He shook his head and dragged his gaze away from you to look back at Steve, “Sorry, man.” He said, embarrassed.  
Steve just rolled his eyes and slapped a hand onto Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a pat. “Nah, it’s okay, (y/n) is pretty distracting.” He joked, making Bucky crack a smile at him.  
He moved his eyes back to you and saw you whispering something into Natasha’s ear, something that made the assassin smile widely. Bucky watched them with interest and heard Steve sigh beside him, having obviously given up trying to talk to his best friend altogether. Steve was more than happy though, he could see how much (y/n) meant to Bucky.  
Bucky and (y/n) had been together for years, they had had their disagreements, but (y/n) always knew how to make it right. She always knew what to say or do to make Bucky calm down, she was especially helpful when he had his nightmares when he first came to the tower. They had started spending more time together after one particularly nightmare had left him screaming, (y/n) had ran to his room as fast as she could, refusing to leave him that entire night so he felt safe. She had stayed in the armchair in the corner of the room, reading a novel, the entire night so that if he called out, she could go to him immediately.  
It had seemed natural for them to draw together, they completed each other, something that had left nearly everyone in the tower feeling jealous. Love came to them almost as if it had always meant to be. Fate had brought them together.  
Bucky was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a hand graze over his forearm, he looked up and into the eyes of his soulmate. He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek. You chuckled at him and wrapped your arms around his middle. “Whatcha thinking about, handsome?” You whispered to him, placing a kiss on his shoulder.  
“You, mostly, about how much I dislike you.” He said and you laughed, making him grin at you.  
“Oh gosh, you know how to get a girl’s affection, huh?” You said and then it was his turn to laugh. Bucky had never been this happy, he never thought it would have been possible to be this happy. You watched his expression and in that moment, you couldn’t control yourself.  
“Marry me.”  
Bucky stopped laughing and looked at you in shock. So did Natasha and Steve, who were talking on the other side of the counter island. They both stared at the both of you, Natasha smiled as you finally did what you had been wanting to do for months. Who said that it had to be the guy who proposed?  
“W-what?” Bucky stammered.  
You reached into the back pocket of your jeans and pulled out a ring, holding it up to him. “I measured your finger when you were asleep ages ago, it was easy as your metal hand has vague feeling. Tony made it for me.” The ring was black, it had been made that way so as to stand out from the silver metal of his hand. “Bucky?” You were starting to feel nervous as he stayed silent. “I know it’s not exactly supposed to be the lass that proposes, especially to a lad with views from the 40’s, but it felt right.”  
Bucky was silent for a few more moments and then he smiled wide. “Yes.”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes, I’ll marry you.”  
You grabbed his metal hand and slipped the ring over his finger, feeling tears falling from your eyes. “Oh, thank God.” You said and looked up at him. “You got me worried for a second there.”  
Bucky looked down at the ring on his metal finger and then gazed back up at you. “I love it. I love you.” He whispered.  
You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “You better because it would be really bad if you married someone you hated.”  
Bucky pulled you towards him and just held you in his arms, his future wife, you were all he ever wanted and more. You were his haven.


End file.
